Just a Kiss
by Bruh M
Summary: E ele estava ali, tão perto, numa atitude tão comum entre os dois que Reita não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-lo para mais perto de si. #the GazettE REITAxRUKI


Título: Just a Kiss  
>Autor: Bruh M.<br>Fandom: the GazettE  
>Ship: ReitaRuki  
>Sinopse: E ele estava ali, tão perto, numa atitude tão comum entre os dois que Reita não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-lo para mais perto de si.<br>Classificação: PG-13

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Kiss<br>_(… just a detail)_**  
>por Bruh M.<p>

A semana chegava a seu fim sem qualquer alteração na rotina programada para o the GazettE. A agenda estava cheia às vésperas do lançamento de Vortex há apenas alguns dias e hoje, tarde na noite de sexta-feira, todos eles tiveram um descanso para o fim de semana.

Ruki estava largado no sofá da sala de descanso na PS Company jogando um jogo qualquer no seu novo iphone branco. Kai e Uruha conversavam em um canto enquanto Aoi ia buscar chá gelado.

Reita sentou-se ao lado do vocalista, bocejando. Cansaço tomou seu corpo conforme a noite avançava e o silêncio era apenas quebrado pelos murmúrios da conversa dos amigos. Ele fechou os olhos adorando a preguiça aquecendo o corpo para o descanso que tanto precisava e quando notou estava escorregando o corpo pelo sofá para deitar a cabeça no colo de Ruki.

O vocalista desviou os olhos do celular tão logo sentiu Reita usando-o como travesseiro. Ele riu baixinho, um sorriso divertido tomando seus lábios conforme voltava sua atenção ao celular sem dizer uma palavra. Segurou o iphone com uma mão e voltou a outra automaticamente para a cabeça do outro alisando os cabelos de Reita enquanto ele suspirava, afirmando mudamente que o carinho era bem vindo.

Aoi chegou com a bandeja de chá, depositou as latas na mesa de centro da pequena sala e todos se aproximaram para tomar a bebida. Mas Reita já tinha adormecido no colo de Ruki e não acordou com o chamado do guitarrista mais velho. Kai, Uruha e Aoi sentaram nos sofás adjacentes deitando o outro cochilar e descansar.

A mão de Ruki acarinhava as mechas do baixista, descendo pela linha do pescoço e atrás das orelhas sem mesmo notar o carinho que fazia ao outro. Os dedos leves ajudavam Reita a relaxar entorpecido em seu sono.

Foi quando Uruha e Aoi engataram uma conversa animada e Kai e Ruki riam das brincadeiras dos dois que Reita acordou, esfregando o rosto ainda muito sonolento.

De olhos entreabertos percebeu a conversa dos amigos e, enfim, notou as mãos de Ruki nele. Virou a cabeça de modo a enxergar a face risonha do vocalista tão entretido na conversa que não notou o amigo acordado.

Reita observou em silêncio o amigo participar da conversa. A forma como interagia com os amigos e divertia-se com os comentários e brincadeiras de cada um. O jeito de esconder o sorriso com a mão livre e inclinar-se para frente enquanto ria. Mesmo assim, inconsciente ou não, o vocalista não deixava de acariciar os cabelos de Reita. Não havia notado que era observado por ele e Reita não fez esforço algum para denunciar isso.

O baixista percebeu que não se importava com a proximidade de ambos. Ali, deitado em seu colo e a mão tocando-o sempre. Ele também não absorveu o conteúdo da conversa dos amigos e sequer ouviu as vozes de Aoi, Kai e Uruha tão próximos dele e de Ruki. Reita concentrou-se apenas em estudar o vocalista e apreciar o carinho que recebia enquanto não poderia ser percebido pelos demais.

Reita concentrou-se apenas em reparar na beleza, na sensualidade e alegria que o vocalista baixinho exalava sem qualquer esforço.

Ele não precisou quanto tempo levou até ouvir movimentos no sofá e a voz de Kai chamando todos para irem embora, que deveriam descansar para o dia seguinte. Antes que Ruki tomasse a atenção para o amigo deitado em seu colo, Reita ergueu uma mão e prendeu seus dedos na nuca de Ruki.

O movimento foi rápido e inesperado para o vocalista que foi pego totalmente de surpresa. Seu rosto foi puxado para baixo e a boca de Reita tomou a sua um segundo depois. O ofegar surpreso dos amigos à cena não foi notado, o riso divertido de Uruha ignorado. Os dedos longos de Reita seguravam firmes os cabelos do vocalista ao passo que o mesmo relaxou a tensão que o tinha tomado devido tão logo percebeu o que o baixista tinha feito. Ambos não pensaram em nada. Reita exigia o beijo, Ruki respondia com vivacidade. Nenhum dos dois identificou de quem partiu o primeiro gemido. Ou o segundo. A língua de Reita procurou a outra dentro da boca, a de Ruki desenhava o contorno dos lábios do outro.

Foi longo e ardente e eles não tinham muito controle sobre o ato e muito menos vontade de quererem se separar, mas a procura por ar tomou a vez e Reita abandonou os lábios do mais novo ainda que muito relutante. Mas tão logo a respiração normalizou, foi a vez de Ruki segurar o rosto do baixista e retomar o beijo, dessa vez em um ritmo mais calmo, tranquilo e sem pressa de forma que o sabor de cada um pudesse ser notado mais nitidamente e a respiração controlada e com os sorrisos que ambos deixavam escapar, todos eles apreciados e admirados.

Aoi olhava a cena de boca aberta, sem entender mais nada. Um minuto atrás Reita parecia bem adormecido nas pernas do outro e agora mais pareciam dois amantes que não se viam há tempos. De onde tinha saído aquele beijo? Uruha ainda olhava a cena com um sorriso divertido dançando nos lábios e Kai tentava não dar muita importância para os dois, pois sabia – ou sentia – que aquilo não demoraria muito para acontecer.

Tão logo os dois se separaram minimamente o sorriso de Ruki iluminou sem rosto e Reita voltou a deitar sobre as pernas de Ruki sem conseguir desviar os olhos do vocalista. Sentia-se hipnotizado por uma maré intensa de sentimentos e um recente vício adquirido de continuar beijando os lábios do amigo.

Não conseguiria mais evitar.

- Hey, dorminhoco. - os dedos de Ruki deslizaram a linha do rosto do baixista e ele murmurou baixinho com sua voz levemente mais rouca que o normal.

- Hey…

- Levanta daí, vamos para casa…

Reita ergueu-se do sofá espreguiçando-se demoradamente. Sentia o corpo mais relaxado do breve descanso. Riu baixinho da cara estupefata de seus companheiros, mas não deu muita importância. Sabia que o impulso de beijar Ruki tinha vindo do nada e a partir dali teria que responder muitas perguntas. Principalmente as perguntas de Ruki. Reita só não conseguia se importar. O mais importante era que não havia sido repelido ou repreendido pelo mais novo e para ele era o que bastava no momento.

Ele seguiu os amigos que deixavam a sala de descanso e jogou sua mochila nos ombros antes de virar-se para olhar Ruki que vinha logo atrás. O vocalista sorriu. Reita estendeu a mão e sorriu de volta quando Ruki entrelaçou os dedos nos seus.

Qual fosse o resultado daquilo, ambos concordavam em algo: o sorriso de Ruki e os olhos carinhosos de Reita eram a resposta suficiente para acreditarem que aquele beijo não seria o único.

Era só o começo de um relacionamento que os dois, mesmo sem perceberem até aquele instante, esperavam acontecer a muito tempo.

* * *

><p>FIM<p>

Início: 20/05/2011  
>Término: 0609/2011

N/A: Aí que eu não conseguiria descansar enquanto não escrevesse algo com esses dois. Tinha começado a fic antes do lançamento de Vortex, mas só pude terminar tantos meses depois. Então perdoe por parecer meio desatualizado. :/ Review são sempre bem-vindas. =3


End file.
